supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Salvatore
View Gallery |} Stefan Salvatore is the hero, a protagonist, and one of the male leads of The Vampire Diaries. He is a 165-year-old vampire. Stefan was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and currently resides at the Salvatore Boarding House. He is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother. He has an older brother, Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire. Stefan has had a love-hate relationship with Damon since 1864, when they both fell in love with Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned them both into vampires. Stefan's best friend was Alexia Branson. In the 1920s, Stefan had a brotherly friendship with Niklaus Mikaelson and is romantically involved with Rebekah Mikaelson. He currently has a close, and growing friendship with Caroline Forbes. Name *Stefan is a masculine first name of Greek origin 'Στεφανος (Stephanos)'' meaning "crown", "garland", or invested with a "crown of martyrdom". In turn, Stephen or Stefan comes from the Greek word "στέφανος", meaning "wreath", "crown", "honor", "reward", literally "that which surrounds or encompasses". Saint Stephen was a deacon who was stoned to death, as told in Acts in the New Testament, and he is regarded as the first Christian martyr. Due to him, the name became highly common in the Christian world. It was popularized in England by the Normans. *His last name, Salvatore, means "Savior" in Italian. His last name suits and fits Stefan's role in the series, considering that Stefan is the hero and the one who is always the savior making sacrifices, especially for those he loves. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'''Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: '''This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli:' He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknessess *'Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak, sick and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood: '''If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite: '''The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'''Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake *'Werewolf Venom:' The venom extracted from a werewolf or Hybrids mouth can prove lethal and deadly to vampires if ingested. If a vampire ingests werewolf venom, they will start to hallucinate, normally about their biggest fears. *'Hunter's Curse:' If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment TriviaEdit * Stefan was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls. *Stefan's birthday is November 5. * Stefan loves literature and loves to write, especially in his journal. *As it appeared in the Pilot, Stefan seems to have a journal or diary for every year, recording all of the events and memories from each year in a journal. Stefan had even written in a journal during his Ripper phase during the 1920's. * Stefan is highly sentimental and likes to keep objects and souvenirs from his past as memories. Because of this, Damon has referred to Stefan as a "pack rat". *Stefan wears his lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Damon wears his daylight ring on the middle finger of his left hand. *Stefan loves football and is very good at it. He played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team. * Stefan speaks four languages: English, Italian, Spanish and French. *Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. *Stefan was his father Giuseppe's favourite son. *According to Damon, Stefan attended many ivy league schools. He attended Harvard during the 1970's. * Stefan often drinks alcohol to help curb his blood cravings. *Stefan's aliases and nicknames include Stefan Pine, Silent Stefan, Stef, Ripper of Monterrey, Scholarly Stefan, and Savior Stefan. *In the novels, Stefan was named after the first Christian martyr, St. Stephen. *Stefan died when he was 17 years old in human years. *Stefan was turned in a vampire between 7 October and 27 October, 1864, a few weeks shy of his 18th birthday. *Stefan helped both Damon and Elena's transition into vampires. In regards to Damon, Stefan got Damon to feed on the blood of a barmaid by biting her neck and tempting Damon to drink. In regards to Elena, Stefan brutally killed a guard by bashing his head against the bars so that Elena could gain access to blood to complete her transition. * In the novels, Stefan loved Katherine for many centuries and was horribly saddened and grief-stricken over her "death". However, on the show, Stefan only loved Katherine before finding out that she was a vampire and before she had betrayed himself and Damon. *Stefan on the show has had many love interests throughout the course of his life (both human and vampire). However, in the novels, Stefan has only claimed to have been in love twice in his 500 years of existence; first with Katherine and then with Elena. *In 1864, Stefan had a romantic courtship with Katherine but overtime, Stefan's feelings for Katherine turned antagonistic. *Katherine and Elena have both claimed to love Stefan first and both of them love Stefan more then Damon. *Both Katherine and Elena have also both chosen or preferred Stefan over Damon. *Stefan is the only known vampire that seems to be able to live completely off of an animal blood diet. He has most likely chosen this lifestyle due to his past issues with blood addiction. *Canonically, Stefan has been shown to be a Ripper three times: once after he was newly turned in 1864, another time during 1912 to the 1920's and most recently in 2010. * Stefan is the only character in the main trio who hasn't killed Elijah. *In ''1912, ''it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. Their father Giuseppe had gotten one of the maids pregnant and she had a son. This half brother is the ancestor to Zach Salvatore. *Stefan is the first vampire to be bitten by an unsuccessful hybrid. *In 1912, Stefan was living on a strict animal blood diet, controlling his urges for human blood. That was until Damon had asked him to drink human blood with him and feed on Marianna Lockwood, an distant ancestor of Tyler Lockwood. During his feed, Stefan was so overcome with severe bloodlust, that he fed to much and her head fell off. Afterwards, Stefan was shocked, appalled and disgusted with what he had just done, felt extreme guilt and remorse and tried to put her head back on. After that experience, Stefan had relapsed into his Ripper phase again and became the well-known "Ripper of Monterrey". * In the novels, Stefan is born in during the Renaissance period in the fifteenth century in Florence, Italy. On the show, Stefan is born in the nineteenth century period during the Civil War era in Mystic Falls, Virginia. *Stefan's ethnic background on the show is half-French (from his mother) and half-Italian (from his father). However, in the novels, Stefan is of full Italian descent. *Stefan on the show is roughly 350 years younger then his novel counterpart. His novel counterpart is over 500 years old. *Stefan in the novels speaks fluent Italian but is also fluent in English. He is able to learn new languages at an increased speed and adjust to the American customs rather quickly, so much so that his Italian accent becomes less strong. *In the novels, Stefan is born in Italy and is foreign with an Italian accent at the beginning of the series. On the show, Stefan is born in America and is therefore, Italian-American and has no Italian accent. *In the novels, Stefan is an aristocrat and comes from a wealthy, noble family. * In the novels, Stefan and Damon have never had a close relationship since their childhood. However, on the show, Stefan and Damon were best friends since their human lives and became rivals later on. *In the books, Stefan's mother died a few years after Stefan was born, but on the show, Stefan's mother died when he was about 9 or 10. *When Stefan was a child, his mother always used to sing him a French lullaby. *Stefan played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team, both on the show and in the novels. *In the novels, Stefan dates Caroline but then eventually dislikes her. On the show, Stefan and Caroline are close friends. *In the novels, Stefan is the one who kills Damon by stabbing him with a sword. But on the show, Stefan's father Giuseppe is the one who kills Damon with a gunshot wound. *In the novels, Stefan is killed by Damon by a stabbing of Damon's sword to Stefan's heart. On the show, Stefan is killed by his father, Giuseppe by a gunshot wound to the chest. * He, Damon, Katherine and Caroline were all bitten by a Werewolf or a Hybrid and were all cured by Klaus' blood. *It has never been revealed or shown if he ever turned someone into a vampire before the series. * Stefan, along with Damon and Elena, are the only main characters who have appeared in all episodes thus far. *Caroline has promised to keep Stefan from going of the rails and becoming The Ripper again. She also is Stefan biggest supporters in his relationship with Elena. She is becoming Stefan's new Lexi Category:Male